dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amenominakanushi(Solarverse)/Powers/Abilities
Powers & Abilities Immense Strength- '''Shortly after his debut, Amenominakanushi, as quoted by Oblivion, was far stronger than Issei, so much so that she even declared the Solar God won't be able to stand a chance. While Issei does manage to stand his ground for a short while, it is mainly because Amenominakanushi constantly toys with him and belittles him. He is even comparable to Dead Star God Issei, who consumed the energies of numerous stars across the Universe. He, however, should be weaker than Shiva, as he has far less worshiper (if not none) left, compared to Shiva, who is one of the most praised gods in Hinduism. Still, despite not having the initial power catalyst someone like Issei or Amaterasu do, he manages to climb on the top, as the second strongest entity of the Shinto faction. '''Immense Durability- On pair with his strength, Amenominakanushi possesses an absurd amount of endurance. He didn't suffer any damage from Issei's God-Killer form, and he has survived the onslaught of his Dead Star Form. He is even somewhat resistant to Fenrir's fang and Samael's Poison, things that can kill the average norm of Gods and Buddhas if not treated. To Amenominakanushi, the god-killing fang and the poison capable of hurting the Great Red and Ophis, are like 'moments of intense pain'. Immense Speed-''' Not much can be said about his speed other than it goes hand to hand with his durability and strength. Though maybe not as agile as Issei or as swift and abrupt as Vali, Amenominakanushi is capable of reaching remarkable heights of speed. '''Vortex/Black Hole Creation- Amenominakanushi can create vortexes and black holes, through which he can teleport all around his universe. However, if he essentially becomes the target of a being stronger than him, that being may suppress his ability to create portals. He can also use them as a cheap trick to destroy inferior beings(as shown in his first battle with Issei) Energy Manipulation- Perhaps his superior attribute. If Issei and Vali are masters at this, then Amenominakanushi is a grandmaster. He has absolute control over his own energy, which is proved by how his energy can instantly take the form of anything Amenominakanushi wants it to be. So far his energy has taken the form of knives, spears, spheres, balls, beams, blasts, etc. His energy can serve different purposes as well. He can also use his energy to seal away, or impair his opponents (as shown in chapter 53). Pocket Reality/Dimension Creation and Manipulation- '''Amenominakanushi can create pocket realities in which he can intrap his opponents. His individual limit on this ability is unknown, but he certainly loses it after his death by the hands of Issei. '''Illusions- '''Amenominakanushi has the ability to cast realistically looking illusions which haunt his opponents and discourage them from fighting further.(or breaks their will to fight) '''Cloning- He can create near perfect duplicates of himself in order to help him fight. Those duplicates are nowhere near as powerful as the Shinto Kami himself, but they are still helpful in a 1v1 duel. Light Embodiment- Amenominakanushi, was born not only a deity, but also a Light being. He is one of the universe's personfacitions of Light and Creation and can use the primordial element to empower his strength, durability and speed. Amenominakanushi, seemingly does not know about his ability to augment his power with Light energy, therefore his true potential is yet to be unlocked. Absolute Authority- Because he is the literal create of the Shinto faction, the entity that shaped the universe, created the ancestors of all kami and amatsu-kami, Amenominakanushi's rule in his faction is absolute. Because of this, Amenominakanushi has won the titles- 'Central Master', 'First Supreme God', 'May Star' and so on. Equipment(s) Poison of God- Eien no itami no noroi(永遠の痛みを与える呪い lit."Curse of the Eternal Pain") was originally made to be Samael's eternal punishment for making the First Sins and bathing humanity in it. It was supposed to be so, however beings with malevolent intentions from different mythologies such as those from the Khaos Brigade have often stolen some of Samael's blood due to it containing a curse so strong even Great Red flinched a little from it. However the First Progenitor of Shintoism takes it a step further and decides to fuse completely with Samael gaining all of his powers. The reason for this to happen is that, while fighting Issei when he absorbed a black hole, he realized the Solar God's determination and rage are too much of an obstacle for him alone. And that's how he realizes that if he is to destroy the Solar God then only the being who can scare the two strongest dragons can help him achieve that. ---- Abilities Gained Mutation (Augmentative type)- '''The Poison of God drives it's power from specific negative emotions of it's host, mostly pain, suffering and hatred(fear, lust and arrogance likely do not count). This causes it's host's body to mutate to a monstrous image and sometimes the mutation process may multiple into more than one state (like in the case of Amenominakanushi). This on it's own, is already a perfect tool for Amenominakanushi, as during his long-going conflict with Issei, he is filled with constant loathe, hatred, anger and suffering (both mental and physical), which compliments the Poison of God greatly. This ability, was best described by Vali is the perfect battle tool: "As long as there's an aggressive battle, he will continue to grow in strength". '''Poison Manipulation and Creation- '''After managing his inner struggle with Samael, Amenominakanushi gains an utmost control over his powers. He can summon portions of it at free will and can freely manipulated it to different ways of usage (as a shield, energetic armor and various other). This ability is in short- self explanatory by the name of it. '''Poison Inducement- '''Since the Poison of God is now a part of Amenominakanushi's body, he can induct it into literally anything. If he manages to sink his claws or teeth deep into his opponent's skin(or his blood comes in contact with them), Amenominakanushi can quite literally end the fight in a matter of seconds. '''Anti-Draconic Defense- The Poison of God nullifies dragon's special abilities, therefore it makes it's host completely invulnerable to them.(as shown in chapter 54 and mentioned in chapter 62) This may be the reason why Amenominakanushi's soul survived the Dividing Inferno attack. Taste the Poison ( 毒を味わいなさい'' Doku o ajiwai nasai'' )- 'Amenominakanushi shoots his hand upwards and summons a giant blackish block, filled with the poison. Should this block fall on his opponents there'll be no coming back unless someone else destroys it. First, it will entrap and absolutely impair them. Then, it'll inject huge mass of the poison into their body. After that, the block breaks apart and before the opponent has a chance of doing anything, they are disintegrated by the poison from the inside out. Even if one were to be immune or somewhat resistant to the poison's lethal effects, they can still be neutralized by being engulfed by the lethal block. ' Wings- Amenominakanushican project a pair of Fallen Angel wings behind his back, to signify his physiology as partly Fallen Angel. The wings are scrawny, with rotten feathers and bones that stick out. The wings' nightmarish appearence is due to befit Amenominakanushi's own skeletal-like appearence. Skin Hardening- Amenominakanushi can harden his skin by transforming it into hard scales, filled with God's Poison. These scales serve as both defensive and offensive extensions of the body. They also signify his partial physiology as a Dragon. ---- Star Killer ( スターキラー Sutākirā ')- ' Star Killer is an upcoming weapon of Amenominakanushi, created as a special after-effect of his 'final' transformation. It's supposedly extremely destructive, as well as very effective against beings with light/star physiology. Right now it's only described as a long dark-silver Kusarigama (sickle attached to a hook) with a pale yellow handle. ---- Abilities Gained Space-Time Rift Creation- Should his teleportation abilities be disabled, Amenominakanushi always has Star Killer to the job instead. This Kusarigama is so powerful, its blade can cut through space and time itself, easily opening rifts between the many realms of the Supernatural World. This ability is quite overpowered, since it allows Amenominakanushi to travel all around the Supernatural World's ambience, regardless of his knowledge on the places or the world's own permission to do so. Essence Absorbation- By inflicting damage on others, Star Killer can consume a part of their essence into itself and serve as an augmentor to both its and Amenominakanushi's destructive capabilities. ---- 'Weakness(es)' Amenominakanushi, despite being an extremely powerful deity, can still be killed, as he is not a true immortal. He, like many other beings, ages, albeit extremely slowly, which causes many of his attributes to weaken in time. He is also very arrogant and over-confident with his abilities, even more so than Vali, so quick-thinking and unexpected attacks would be efficent against him. While being infused with Samael, Amenominakanushi's past weakness to grow weaker as he ages is removed. Instead the major drawback is his newly obtained power itself. Because God's Poison can affect not only dragons, but other beings as well, Amenominakanushi could literally be burnt from the inside out by his own power, should he overuse it. Star Killer's only drawback is that in combat, it is very uneffictive against swift weapons such as swords. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability